Beautiful
by xxBornOfEvil'sFirexx
Summary: She just wanted to be happy. She didn't think she was asking for something difficult or impossible to obtain.   Songfic. RobRae


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans…(Thanks for reminding me -_-) Nor do I own B-E-A-UTIFUL, By: Megan Nicole. **

**Note: Raven is OOC, sorry to disappoint guys, but I really love this song, and I really love the Teen Titans…so you could've guessed where this would've gone.**

**I also plan on publishing another songfic about the birds, to the song "When It Rains" By: Paramore…but I shall say no more!**

**Also, read the note at the bottom please! R&R guys!**

**The link to the song I used will be provided on my profile! Again, thanks for reading guys!**

**Much Love, **

**MelanieBrietta.**

* * *

><p>"Friend Raven! Come and see what Friend Speedy has done!" Starfire squealed from the outside of Raven's bedroom door.<p>

"I'd rather not Starfire."

"Oh but pleaseeeeeeee Friend Raven. It is of most sweet and kindness." She just wasn't going to give up. Sighing Raven slid open her door only to be quickly drug down the hall by Starfire and her alien strength. Jumping up and down after arriving at her bedroom door, she squealed once more.

"Ready Friend Raven?" She cried, her eyes lighting up like a child waiting to show an adult their most famous artwork.

"As I'll ever be." Raven said a bored look on her face.

_She read me the note he left on her bed,  
>Snuck in her room right after she left,<br>And put petals on the ground_

Opening her door, Starfire stepped aside to reveal the reason for her excitement. Slowly walking inside the overly pink room, Raven looked around. There were rose petals spread across the entire room, and on her vanity sat a vase of pink roses with a small card leaning against the vase. Running in behind her, Starfire dashed across the room to pick up the note that had long been opened to reread it to her friend.

_Her head on his shoulder they walk down the hall  
>I'm left to wonder will I ever fall in love<br>And where is he now_

Raven was walking down the hall to the kitchen, passing through the living room she spotted Starfire and Speedy cuddling on the couch. Seeing them made her heart ache a little. Shaking it off she continued to make her tea. Someone like her didn't deserve something like that anyway.

Walking back to her room she passed by Robin, simple words were exchanged, not much else was needed.

"Hey Rae." He said a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Morning Boy Wonder." She replied, walking away.

_She's with him, I'm in the back seat  
>Know it's not right but it hurts when they're laughing<br>And I've never been where they are_

Titans East was visiting, and Raven couldn't wait for them to leave. Yeah, it was an awful thought, but she just couldn't take it anymore. They were always together, always so happy.

Ever since the defeat of Trigon, the little things that once didn't concern her, were starting to bother her. The biggest annoyance being her emotions. Sure she was glad that she was able to feel, but it also haunted her at times, for example: right now.

_Friday night she wore his jersey to the game  
>In the front row screamin' out his name<br>As he turns to her and smiles_

Gathered on the rooftop, the sun was setting as the male Titans continued their game of basketball. Sitting off to the side, away from the rest of the girls, Raven heard Starfire yell Speedy's name. She looked up to see him smiling back at her. Glancing to the side, she caught Robin starring at her, realizing he had been caught he sent a breath taking smile in her direction. Sure that it was out of politeness she shrugged it off and continued reading her book.

_Every where I look people holding hands  
>When am I gonna get my chance at love<br>My chance at love_

Later that night, they all went out for pizza. Seeing all the couples, holding hands, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears, giggling, and laughing made Raven sick. Noticing the unwell look that sat on her face, The Boy Wonder, whom was seated across the table, sent her a warm, apologetic smile. Taking one more glance at the happy couples she decided that she had had enough. Pretending she was okay wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

_Cuz she's with him, I'm still hurting  
>Try to pretend but it's not working<br>I just wanna be where they are_

She just wanted to be happy. She didn't think she was asking for something difficult or impossible to obtain.

_My heart is waiting for your love  
>My hand is waiting for your touch<br>My lips just wanna be kissed by you_

Stopping after a walking a good two and a half miles from the pizza place, she realized that she had made it to the park. Sitting on the ground she leaned against one of the giant oak trees that sat in the area. Closing her eyes, she pictured the one she had been waiting for. Nothing too special, at this point she just wanted someone to love her. Behind her closed eyes, she sat with a silhouette, her head leaning on his shoulder, holding his hand. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes, starring into the starlit sky, repeating to herself that she didn't need anyone to make her happy, and that she was perfectly fine on her own.

Nobody would love her. Everyone thought she was creepy, and those who didn't, witnessed her act in bringing the world to ashes. She would never be as social as most girls, or as pretty as Starfire. She would never find the one, as much as it hurt her to say it, she would never be beautiful, inside or out.

"Raven!" he shouted from a distance. Her face lightened up at the fact that someone had actually chased after her. "Why did you run off like that?" He said as he grew nearer. Seeing his steal toed boots invade her vision she followed them up his lean muscled legs, to his toned abdomen and chest, right to his strikingly handsome face. Never realizing this before, her breath caught in her throat. Extending an arm to her she grabbed his hand, only to be pulled up, watching the muscles in his arm ripple as they flexed. She starred at him for a moment.

"Well aren't you going to answer me? You've been acting strange ever since Titans East has arrived." He said, a puzzled look forming on his face.

"It's nothing Robin, I'm fine." She said, holding her emotions back with all the force she had.

"Raven, we have a bond, remember?" looking down she let a tiny droplet of moisture fall from her face, letting it land in her open palm. Glancing down and seeing the small drop shimmer in the light, Robin lifted her chin.

_I wanna be blown away  
>I wanna be swept off my feet<br>I wanna meet the one who makes it hard for me to breathe  
>I wanna be lost in love<br>I wanna be your dream come true  
>I wanna be scared of how strong I feel for you<em>

"Raven…" it was at that moment, the way he said her name, that she realized that while in her search for the best guy, she had been overlooking the right one. The one that stood directly in front of her now. Starring at him, she reached up, her petite hands tracing the edges of his mask. Taking in a sharp breath he raised his hands to capture hers, holding them between their bodies.

"I-" She began but was cut off by his finger which was pressed lightly to her mouth.

"Don't be," He said "Maybe another day." He stated, pulling her into a hug, lifting her feet off the ground, only to set her down a moment later.

_Just call me beautiful, Call me beautiful  
>Call me beautiful, Call me—<em>

Caressing her cheek, he whispered. "_—beautiful_…"

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know…I'm not a fan of the ending, but out of the different variations I tried…this one was the winner. Like I said, Raven was OOC. But I really liked the song, so I had too. <strong>

**Now for the fun part!(: **

**I've decided to do a challenge type of thing, nothing big but, if you have any requests for songfics, let me know and I will gladly write a story based on your song of choice, to the best of my ability! R&R guys&gals. **

**Much Love,**

**MelanieBrietta.**


End file.
